kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ike Dreyar
Welcome to my Talk Page !! ''E''♣''G''♣ 02:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) x333 ''E''♣''G''♣ 02:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) igotbred x333 ''E''♣''G''♣ 03:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) no , c: ''E''♣''G''♣ 03:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ^^; v_v x3 xP Juvia Loxar101 (talk) 22:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Alice always does this, I will have to take her rights away for three days. Please let her now. She cant just do whatever she does behind my back. I will give you your rights back. Have a nice day. who's mega? Who's Mega? Who's Mega? WHO'S MEGA?! WHO'S MEGA??! ' ' YOU BETTER BE RAPED YOU EAR ME YOU BETTER OR SO HELP ME I WILL KIDNAPED YOU AND TAKE OUT YOUR LUNGS AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS NEXT DOOR! AND WHEN THEY EAT YOUR FLESH I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY AND BURY IT SO NO ONE KNOWS! YA HEAR ME??!!! Okay Have a nice day now. x3 *skips off* --"I'm Sleepless. you've got me wide awake in rape." (talk) 18:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo Anyway, you should say: "Being the Boss of the mafious Famiglia Vongola" if you wish to use a correct grammar and Italian ;D Cheers! Nevermind bro ;D NO! YOUR AmAZING :D I LOVE YOU MY AWESOME SON!!! YOU ARE THE AMAZING ONE :D Administrator Rights Do you think it would be possible for me to have Admin Rights? These days I formatted and corrected a lot of mistakes ect. in the pages, categorized more than a hundred pages and on top of that I'm ranked first in this wiki... If there is a free chair, I'd be honored to fill such a position. Cya on chat bro ;D RE:Unneeded Oh sorry mate, I just saw the message on my talk and though it'd be rude if I didn't reply. All I have to sa is... am I supposed to care? XGlass Reflection (talk) 21:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I wont give up. Aight, look. Your my friend and all, you like to make peace. Ill try to control myself, but these people from A-A have been asses for a while not only to me but to your sister. They have harassed most of us by telling us to commit suicide. Your sister may not be my blood, but I still care for her. Shes my friend, and so is everyone else. I dont care if I get made fun of... I care for the people that go through things they dont deserve. I will stop but keep in mind that I dont give up on what Im looking for or on my goals. XGlass is a damn asshole so is all his friends. They harass and treat people like shit. I cant take that dude, especcially when those people are my friends. This is my problem, im a individual. I fight for whats mines. Got it memorized? sorry bro Sorry about the name change, do as you wish. But in that case, isn't ironic that the grammar guild's name is misspelled? Anyway, cya on chat ;D All I Am Saying Is... All I Am Saying Is Let The Administration Know Before You Make Someone Part Of The Administration. All Done Ends Well. Isa Is Emo (talk) 18:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Twin! Is it ok if i borrow your Sig coding? :D (Of Course it is) (thank u) -KaedeChan777 I all ready dun it, ''7''♣''7''♣ 18:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) .... Hey *Pokes u with foot* Love you.... ''7''♣''7''♣ 05:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Did you like the gift tho? :ooo [[User:Lucina1889|''Chibi's!!! =^_^=]] [[User talk:Lucina1889| 'Talk]] 00:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Glad you love it. :3 [[User:Lucina1889|Chibi's!!! =^_^=]] [[User talk:Lucina1889| ''Talk'']] 20:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Thanks~ Jj So it was you who changed my float picture huh? Very cute... Now put it back before I throw bricks at you dear brother. And thank you for letting me know Ike. P.S. I prefer a sexier character next time ;) Hiya Eds I will give you my second edit :D -- 21:35,11/7/2013 21:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Eddy! I hope you are doing good ^_^ *hugs* Apple Talk 12:05,11/12/2013 RE: Major News! We need to talk indeed! But I never seem to be on at the same time you are =.= Pass me your Fb next time XD Hiiiii I'm bored. -- ''CUTIE-CHAWN!♥''User talk:Ðeleterious 08:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Yoo Yoo pm me tomorrow. When ever I get on. -- [[User:Ðeleterious|'I'll suck your soul out ']][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'''Yuno]][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'and spit you out.']] 07:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Jealous You just jealous of my super saiyan swagger! -- [[User:Ðeleterious|'Make me beg.']][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'Balto']][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'i like it rough.']] 21:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) COOKIE THEFT W DID U STEAL MAH COOKIEZ!? -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 07:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) <3 <3$33333 -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley']] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 01:36, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ike Hi bro how you feeling? -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 19:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I wont be on socail media for a while so maybe you'll see me on wikia Love You ScootyWolf (talk) 17:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) BAN WHY wow bro how you got ban D: Max-champ (talk) 22:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC)